


The Legend Meets the Wannabe

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony is less than impressed with the newest agent on the MCRT. Tag to "In the WInd" NOT for fans of Bishop and/or Torres
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Legend Meets the Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Not for Torres or Bishop fans or shippers. A one-shot that came out of a DM conversation with donnag76 during NCIS 17.14 "On Fire." Tony is less than impressed with the new agent on the team.

Tony held Tali's hand as the father and daughter stepped off the elevator into the NCIS squad room. The orange walls were oddly familiar yet at the same time very off-putting. He froze at the sound of a familiar voice and quickly covered Tali's ears.

"He never expected me to be much of a dad, but he thought better of you. I thought better of you. You abandoned him worse than I ever did. Ziva, too. Eli would have at least faked concern when she died. You ignored it and threatened to fire my son for grieving the woman he loves," Senior's angry words could be heard throughout the desk area between the elevator and the stairs. "In three years, you didn't call or text or even ask about my son and you don't even bother to refer to my granddaughter by her name."

Tony peeked over the divider partition; Senior was in Gibbs' face and letting the team leader have a piece of his mind. Gibbs, oh so typically, stood impassively; the expression on his face was unreadable. A few other agents spotted the former SFA and pointed him out to others.

"Dad," Tony stepped into the area between the desks of the MCRT. "I think that's enough. Besides, there is a child…" he pointed to Tali at his side. The girl was holding her Daddy's hand and watching everything with wide eyes.

"No, Junior, I am NOT done. This bastard deserves a tongue-lashing and more for the way he has treated you, my daughter–in-love, and my granddaughter." Senior turned back to Gibbs and was about to let loose on him again when the rest of Team Gibbs entered the work area.

Tony turned and nodded to Tim and Ellie as the third agent sauntered up to him. The two men eyed each other like strange cats in the night.

The younger man turned on the cocky and said, "Do you know who I am, DiNozzo?"

Tony grabbed him by the collar, slammed him against the wall, and replied, "Yeah. You're the guy who hit my wife."

Nick held up his hands, "Yeah. I'm the guy who took your place."

"No, you're the guy who sits at the desk beside mine. Probie filled my position. Who are you? Nobody takes my place! You're just the agent who they hired to fill a vacancy that seems to still exist," Tony gave a slight snarl as he responded.

"People say I remind them of you."

"Except in looks, brains, charm, wit, and innate ability...yeah. we're twins. Recycling only works for soda cans."

Tim moved to intervene, thinking he could diffuse the tension between the two men. Tony turned to the new SFA.

"I didn't know Gibbs was into hiring wannabes. Who's the DiNo-way-in-heck he will measure up knockoff, Probie?"

"The legend meets the wannabe," Tim smirked. "Nick, meet Tony DiNozzo; Tony, Nick Torres."

Tony eyed Torres; he was about to make a comment when Tali piped up, "Look, Daddy. There's the man Ima beat up." Laughter filled the area at Torres' expense.

"Like my father said. That kid's pure DiNozzo," her father quipped to more laughter.

Nick gulped and tried to squirm from Tony's grasp. "I let her win," he whined to no one in particular.

"Ziva said she had to let you think you let her win because she could have had you crying like a baby in half a minute or less." He turned to face the others as he released the younger man's collar and let him drop against the wall.

"Bishop, Ziva said you were becoming a fine agent," he smiled at her as she puffed up. Tony put his hand over his mouth and moved a bit closer to Tim. "Did Ellie secretly become a ninja and us not see it?"

'Nope, she couldn't carry Ziva's sports bra, much less fill her shoes," Tim replied softly.

Torres took the bait, "What did she say about me?"

Tony eyed him up and down. "That you fight like a wuss. I was gonna say you hit like a girl, but Ziva's a girl and she kicked your…"

"TONY!" he turned back towards the new voice; Ziva and Jimmy Palmer were just coming from the elevator. "Your daughter is in the room; watch your language!"

"Yes, Sweetcheeks," he grinned at her as he turned to face her. "Language checked…" He swiveled back to Torres, "Just so you know, Ziva could take you out with a single BREATH. In a real fight, she would kill you."

Tony pulled Ziva to him and interlaced their hands; Tali took her Daddy's other hand and Senior moved over by his family. The four looked at the others as Tony spoke.

"Well, it's been nice seeing some of you; Tim, Jimmy, we'll be in touch soon," he nodded at the two men. "Now it's time for my family to head on home; we have a lot of missed time to catch up." With that, the four DiNozzos stepped into the elevator and gave one last look at the orange walls. All four waved to Tim and Jimmy as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
